


Межсезонье

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, MasterIota



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Они никогда не встречались в межсезонье.





	Межсезонье

Встречи Андрэ не ждал. Он вообще не предполагал, что она случится — ни в инстаграме, ни в твиттере Ларс про планы на межсезонье не писал. Не то чтобы Андрэ сталкерил, кстати, просто...

Ну да, сталкерил.

Видимо, исключительно затем, чтобы внезапно столкнуться с Ларсом в парижском Диснейлэнде. 

Можно было, конечно, сделать вид, что они друг друга не заметили. Но спутница Ларса — высокая темноволосая девушка, — уже махала рукой, и Андрэ, сглотнув, помахал в ответ. Они никогда не встречались в межсезонье. Зажимались в раздевалках, сбегали с банкетов, оставались в городе на пару дней после соревнований — и этого как-то... хватало.

Во время сезона с Ларсом было легко. В межсезонье о нем легче было не вспоминать.

Андрэ остановился возле бордюра и снова посмотрел в сторону Ларса и его подруги. Они шли к нему сквозь плотную толпу, о чем-то переговариваясь и то и дело тыкая друг в друга локтями. За прошедшую пару месяцев волосы Ларса стали еще длиннее. Отросшую челку придерживал широкий ободок с круглыми мышиными ушами и розовым бантиком, кончики примял ворот толстовки, одна короткая, непослушная прядь прилипла к щеке.

Ларс был красивый. И до сих пор настолько непохожий на альфу, что от этого становилось неловко.

То есть, черт. Шутка о том, что в спорте нет ни альф, ни омег, всегда казалась Андрэ глупой. Да, все они пили подавители — Ассоциация требовала минимизации воздействия вторичнополового гормонального фона, — но это не меняло того, кто они есть. 

Он знал, как Ларс пахнет: свежей выпечкой, острым гречишным медом и льдом. Запах у него был как у настоящего альфы, даже когда они оба глотали подавители пачками. Андрэ просто не думал, что разница будет настолько ощутимой. Ларс замер, не дойдя до него пары шагов, и это было похоже на падение. Резко, больно и горячо.

А потом сразу холодно — Ларс напряженно принюхался, с досадой цокнул языком и что-то сказал по-норвежски. 

Выругался, судя по смешку девушки.

Андрэ смешно не было. У него позорно подгибались колени — как когда Ларс вжимал его спиной в узкий промежуток между шкафчиками и целовал. 

Теперь ему казалось, что в шутке была доля правды. Андрэ медленно выдохнул, широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как от этого постепенно возвращается уверенность, и, собравшись с мыслями, сказал:

— Привет, Минни Маус.

Ларс качнулся с пятки на мысок, бросил взгляд на свою подругу, а потом вдруг сделал широкий шаг вперед и быстро чмокнул его в щеку.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Ты здесь со своими?

Андрэ рассказал ему о семье после третьего совместного чемпионата мира и первого побега с банкета: они шатались по пустому пляжу, Ларс тискал увязавшегося за ними бродячего пса, а Андрэ, все еще пьяный от адреналина, болтал и не мог остановиться.

А потом Ларс его поцеловал — Андрэ тряхнул головой и кивнул:

— Ага. Мелкие оккупировали родителей, а я сумел отбиться.

— Круто, — Ларс сделал неопределенный жест, как будто протянул к нему руку и тут же отдернул, и предложил: — Пойдем с нами? Фрайя?

Значит, темноволосую звали Фрайя — та, поймав взгляд Андрэ, широко улыбнулась:

— Пойдем, вместе веселее.

Веселилась, правда, в основном Фрайя. Андрэ чувствовал себя рядом с ней донельзя неловко, а Ларс молчал и пялился на него как на восьмое чудо света. Как будто не мог наглядеться. Как будто вдруг увидел что-то, что не замечал в последние четыре года.

Если так подумать, четыре года — это ведь ужасно много. Особенно для их сомнительного «вместе», заканчивающегося вместе с сезоном. У самого Андрэ на поиск другого партнера вечно не было времени, да и желания особо не возникало. 

Как-то хватало Ларса.

Что там было у Ларса, он не знал, но на отношения это похоже не было в любом случае, и оттого совместная прогулка казалась еще более дурацкой.

«Русские горки». Карусель. Карамельное яблоко, честно разгрызенное на двоих. Дом Ужасов. Бутылка воды, которую Ларс кинул ему раньше, чем Андрэ подумал попросить.

Он даже не заметил, когда Фрайя исчезла. Просто вдруг осознал, что она не нагоняет их на выходе с очередного аттракциона. Ларс держал его за руку, как будто кто-то из них боялся высоты. Или крутых виражей. 

Не то чтобы Андрэ был против. 

Ларс слегка сжал его пальцы, опустил взгляд и спросил:

— Тебе обязательно на ночь возвращаться к своим?

Андрэ сглотнул вставший во рту привкус гречишного меда и потянулся к телефону. Нет, возвращаться ему было не обязательно. Даже не обязательно было объяснять родителям, почему его не будет — тем более печатать одной рукой все равно неудобно.

Во фразе: «Встретил знакомого, буду утром», — он опечатался трижды. Достаточно, чтобы все стало очевидно. Секунду Андрэ пялился на экран, а потом вздохнул и заблокировал его к чертовой матери.

Ларс поймал его взгляд, ухмыльнулся и потянул в сторону выхода из парка.

В первый раз они поцеловались в такси. Ларс легко коснулся губами его губ, Андрэ подался навстречу, и отодвинуться друг от друга у них как-то уже не получилось — даже путь от машины до комнаты едва отложился в памяти.

Хлопнувшая дверь такси, мимолетное раздражение от того, что платил Ларс, пальцы, крепко сплетенные с его, тяжелый брелок с номером комнаты, красная дверь лифта, красный ковер в коридоре. Запах Ларса, захлестнувший с головой, стоило двери комнаты закрыться.

В сезон все было совсем по-другому. Под действием подавителей запахи слабели, теряли значимость, не мешали думать и отрабатывать программу. Не мешали целоваться с Ларсом. И спать с ним: просто так, без тяги омеги к альфе, без инстинктивного желания поддаться. 

В сезон все было намного проще, но Андрэ не привык пасовать перед трудностями. Особенно перед такими — он почувствовал, что ухмыляется, и крепче сжал руку Ларса, заставляя его обернуться.

Взгляд у Ларса был темный и сосредоточенный. 

«Как перед стартом», — подумал Андрэ, и от этой мысли что-то в нем окончательно сломалось.

Он потянул Ларса на себя, и тот поддался, прижался теснее, обнял, коснулся губами шеи. Круглые уши Минни Маус задумчиво качнулись у Андрэ перед глазами, и он, не сдержав смешка, потянул их в сторону, сбрасывая ободок на пол и запуская свободную ладонь в светлую челку Ларса.

Тот фыркнул — щекотное дыхание осело на коже мелкими, горячими мурашками, — сделал глубокий вдох и неожиданно сказал:

— Кленовый сироп и орех.

— А?

— Ты пахнешь кленовым сиропом и какими-то орехами, — с легким, наигранным раздражением повторил Ларс. — Я раньше не чувствовал.

Андрэ потянул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову.

— И что? — спросил он.

Ларс опустил взгляд — на их по-прежнему переплетенные пальцы. Губы, сжатые в тонкую нить, знакомо дрогнули, и Андрэ на секунду задумался: какую гадость он проглотил на этот раз?

— Ничего, — сказал Ларс странным, надломленным тоном. — Мне нравится. Мне все в тебе нравится.

Он сглотнул. Андрэ видел, как дернулся его кадык. Видел меж сжатых губ кончики удлинившихся клыков. Видел и чувствовал напряжение в его плечах.

Понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы наклониться к нему — и поцеловать, но через секунду ладонь Ларса уже оказалась у него на пояснице, короткие ногти царапнули возле позвоночника, и Андрэ обвел большим пальцем его ухо, чувствуя, как по телу прокатывается дрожь. 

Четыре года — это как раз достаточно, чтобы запомнить все реакции, все чувствительные местечки, все проблемы с головой, которые мешают расслабиться: когда Ларс развернул его спиной к кровати и слегка подтолкнул, Андрэ разорвал поцелуй, расцепил их пальцы и положил освободившуюся ладонь Ларсу на загривок, заставляя снизить темп.

Когда они переспали в первый раз, Андрэ не успел ни задуматься, ни испугаться — страх пришел позже, вместе с чувством вины и осознанием идиотизма ситуации. Не то чтобы у него были проблемы с добрачным сексом, насчет этого он все для себя давно решил, но запороть карьеру из-за секса без обязательств... Из-за секса без обязательств с соперником.

Ларс слушал его путаные объяснения внимательно, с каким-то неловким сочувствием. Будь Андрэ бетой, им обоим было бы намного проще. Особенно сейчас. Вне сезона. Без таблеток, блокирующих три четверти гормонального фона и сводящих риск забеременеть к минимуму.

Сейчас от Ларса пахло альфой — по-настоящему пахло, — и Андрэ потребовалась почти секунда, чтобы вспомнить, почему он не готов рисковать.

— У тебя... — начал было Андрэ.

— Ты слишком дорог мне как соперник, помнишь?

Голос Ларса раздался возле самого уха, и в голове у Андрэ вдруг щелкнуло.

В отличие от Ларса, он много писал о планах на межсезонье. Не то чтобы Ларс за ним сталкерил. Они просто были взаимно подписаны.

— Скажи честно... — пробормотал он, — ты все спланировал.

Глухой, слегка виноватый смешок послужил лучшим ответом. 

— Извини, — сказал Ларс после короткой паузы. — Я просто соскучился.

«Ты мог бы написать», — подумал Андрэ. И тут же сам себе возразил: нет, не мог. Это же Ларс. Такие, как он, легких путей не ищут.

Секунду Андрэ смотрел на него: растрепанная светлая челка, полупрозрачные ободки радужки вокруг расширившихся зрачков, смущенный, юношеский румянец на щеках, — а потом наклонился и поцеловал его. Удлинившиеся клыки мешались, кололи язык и губы, но сейчас это скорее смешило, чем раздражало. 

Андрэ было слишком хорошо, чтобы злиться.

С Ларсом всегда было слишком хорошо, чтобы злиться. 

В сезон или нет.


End file.
